kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yunu
| birth_place = | hometown = | death_date = | occupation = Singer, Rapper, Model, Actress, Twitch streamer | genres = | group_debut = | solo_debut = | years = 2009–present | agency = H&I Entertainment (current) Flight Entertainment (former) | associated = MIDNIGHT | height = 172 cm | weight = 52kg |sns = }} Yunu (유누) is a singer, rapper, actress, Twitch streamer, and model under H&I Entertainment. She is a member of the pre-debut girl group MIDNIGHT. Career '2015–2018: First Features and Competition Shows' From late 2015 to early 2016, Yunu featured on several songs as a rapper.Bugs artist page: Yunu In April of 2017, Yunu competed as a special guest in Angels FightingYunu on Instagram: 엔젤스파이팅 03 대회 스페셜 매치배우 이윤우 vs 선수 박연화, a charity boxing tournamentAngels Fighting on Youtube: 배우 이윤우 (래퍼 유누) Angel's Fighting 03 출전!Guk Je News: (AF 3) 배명호, 임준수 등 출전 파이터 전원이 1차에 계체 통과 Later that same year, Yunu made an appearance as a guest competitor on Fantastic Duo 2 in the eleventh and twelfth episode, performing in the 1:3 match.Yunu on Instagram: #Sbs #판타스틱듀오2 #3인 #부활 #락 #lonelynight '2019–present: MIDNIGHT' In January of 2019, Yunu revealed she filmed her first action film: 독고다이.Yunu on Instagram: 데뷔작이 액션영화라니ㅠㅠ The high school action film, in which she played one of the main characters (Sua), was released in June.Tour Times: 플라이트 엔터테인먼트 신인여배우 이윤우, 상업영화 독고다이 주인공 캐스팅확정 In May, Yunu revealed she was also shooting for the upcoming drama '' Kiss Of Change''.Yunu on Instagram: 드라마 키스 오브 체인지 (Kiss of change) On July 27, Yunu was introduced as a new member of the upcoming girl group MIDNIGHT. Due to the time of her addition, she was unable to record "Algorithm" with the group, but she did promote the song with the rest of the group on festivals and Pops in Seoul.Yunu and MIDNIGHT at an event after performing "Algorithm" Discography Features * The Lime - 지난 날 꿈처럼 (2015) * Han Kyungil - "가끔 생각나" (2015) * Espresso - 가을이 되면 (2015) * The Daisy - "Love More" (2015) * Han Kyungil - 사랑합니다 그대 (2016) OSTs * "The Promise OST" (2016) Filmography Films * 회초리 (2010) * 두근두근 내인생 (2014) * 어디야 (2016) * 어항 앞에서 만나 (2016) * 로마의 휴일 (2017) * 독고다이 (2019) Dramas * Wednesday 3:30 PM (SBS, 2017) * Kiss of Change (TBA) Reality shows * Oh This Is It! Chef and Taste (OBS, 2016) Reality competition shows * Angels Fighting (KBSNSPORTS/Afreeca TV, 2017) - guest contestant * Fantastic Duo 2 (SBS, 2017) - guest contestant * Casting Call (MBC, 2019) - contestant CFs * Homeplus (2012) * 롯데리아 착한점심 (2013) * Hi-Mart (2013) * WorldCon (2014) * 백전백승 (2016) * 바데카실p (2017) * Daily Derma (2017) * SONY Bluetooth Speaker (2017) * S-Market Korea (2018-present) Musicals * 독립투사 김마리아 (2009) * 떡볶이 (2010) * Good Doctor Revival (2011) * 사춘기 (2011) * 지금 그리고 우리들 (2011) Gallery Yunu November 2016 profile picture.png|November 2016 profile picture Yunu December 2018 profile picture.png|December 2018 profile picture Yunu December 2018 profile picture (2).png|December 2018 profile picture (2) Yunu April 2019 profile picture.png|April 2019 profile picture Yunu April 2019 profile picture (2).png|April 2019 profile picture (2) Yunu April 2019 profile picture (3).png|April 2019 profile picture (3) 'SNS' Yunu Angels Fighting promotional poster.png|''Angels Fighting'' promotional poster Yunu Angels Fighting SNS post.png|''Angels Fighting'' Yunu Angels Fighting SNS post (2).png|''Angels Fighting'' (2) Yunu Angels Fighting SNS post (3).png|''Angels Fighting'' (3) References Official links * Instagram * Twitch * Youtube Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:H&I Entertainment Category:MIDNIGHT (group) Category:Yunu